


Animals

by wendalee



Series: Maroon 5 songfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Song: Animals (Maroon 5), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendalee/pseuds/wendalee
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves together, alone, in the Room of Requirement. What shall happen?





	Animals

_So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_  


_Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_

Once they crossed the line, it was so easy to keep crossing lines. It started with making out in the Owlery and the Astronomy Tower and then in random broom cupboards. Merlin knows they couldn’t be <em>out</em> in either one of their common rooms, so they had to take stolen moments where and when they could. 

The true answer to their issue was so simple that Draco beat himself up for not thinking of it sooner. As he paced back and forth in a seventh-corridor hallway, he wondered how many other Hogwarts students had used the Room of Requirement to get a little private time away from prying eyes. 

As he opened the door that appeared, the room was so perfectly prepared that he figured they were far from the first students to meet up for a tryst here. A beautiful king-sized four-poster bed was against one wall, with a fireplace against one wall and a cupboard that upon inspection was well stocked with various, ahem, aids, including condoms. He set about making a fire to warm the room before Hermione showed up.  

A few minutes later, the door creaked open. Hermione looked on in appreciation, as he specifically dressed with the top button of his white shirt already undone, his tie loosened, and a sharp gleam in his eyes. They no longer bothered with pleasantries. He swiftly crossed the room, picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed, splaying kisses on her neck as he walked. 

Her hands began tearing at his clothing, first yanking off his tie, then undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she whispered in his ear. And she had since he slipped her the note, asking her to meet up that night in the room. Both had used the room in the past to hide their secrets: Hermione, the secret of the D.A. Draco, to hide the secret of the Vanishing Cabinet. And now, they were hiding the secret of their voracious coupling in a spot where they were highly unlikely to be discovered. 

“I’ve been waiting so long to get you like this,” he growled, unbuttoning her shirt and laying kisses along the exposed flesh. As she continued removing his belt and pants, he deftly unhooked her bra and slid the straps off of her shoulders and tossed the offending garment off in the corner. She giggled as he stared, agog, at her exposed breasts. They truly were things of beauty, as he lowered his lips to lick at the left nipple. 

She signed under his ministrations, then resumed her attempts to get her hands in his pants. Rather than going for the obvious, she slipped both hands in the back and grasped his firm ass, pulling him roughly against her. She could feel his bulging erection against her thigh, but not for long as he continued his lips further south. He fumbled for a second at the clasp to the back of her skirt, finally undoing it and sliding it down her hips. He got a quick glance at her lacy underwear before removing those offending garments, casting them off in some corner of the room. 

“Hey, slow down there,” she said, gesturing down. He realized that his trousers had barely hit his knees, mostly due to the fact that he still had shoes on. He sheepishly laughed and took a moment to toe his shoes off and finish removing the bottom half of his clothing. They laid in bed for a moment, just taking in the sight of each other in their altogether. Suddenly, there was awkwardness where there hadn’t been before. 

She met his eyes, stared at the gleam there, then with a short nod, made up her mind and kissed him hard and deep. Snapping back to reality, Draco reached over for the condom he had already picked from the cupboard and set to trying to unwrap it, which was quite difficult when most of his attention was either on the woman kissing him or trying not to pass out from the blood flowing down south from his brainstem. But, of course, she knew what to do, quickly ending their kiss, ripping open the wrapper with her teeth and rolling it on his prick – quite hard by this point – with one quick movement. 

“Anything else, or shall we get on with it?” she said. 

He growled and reached down to see if she was ready. Finding the wet heat between her folds, he guided himself in, taking it slowly. Seeing her quick nod, he began to speed up his movements, changing the angle just a bit until he found - 

“ – oh GOD,” came the cry of the woman below him. Draco smiled satisfactorily and sped up even more, with Hermione reaching up to brace herself against the headboard. 

"Good?” he asked. 

“So help me god if you stop now – “ she said. 

“Not a chance,” he said as he continued his ministrations. They kept moving together, finding the perfect pace for each, until shrieks were bouncing off the walls of the room from both parties. He gently eased out of her and pulled her flush against his chest. He waited for his breath to slow to normal before speaking. 

“That was more than satisfactory.” 

“Lord, Draco, it was SEX, not a Potions essay. That was HOT.” Hermione smiled and snuggled a little closer, hoping that they didn’t have to move for at least awhile longer. 

But in the back of her mind, she thought, “yes, that was more than a little satisfactory” while wondering when they could do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has seriously sat open on my computer, taunting me, for over a year. I wrote half the chapter, hated it, rewrote it, still hated it...but this year I am trying to buckle down and continue. I hope y'all don't hate me for the length y'all have waited for an update.


End file.
